Auf beiden Seiten
by Vistin
Summary: Cullen hat zu viel gesehen um Magiern und ihrer Magie vorbehaltlos zu vertrauen und Maxwell ... In der rätselhaften Vergangenheit des Inquisitors aus dem Zirkel von Ostwick, liegt etwas verborgen, das es ihm unmöglich macht, in Cullen keinen Templer mehr zu sehen.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

„Diese Diskussion ist sinnlos."

Die vier Oberhäupter der Inquisition wandten sich Maxwell Trevelyan zu, der bislang stumm an einer entfernten Tischecke gesessen hatte.

„Solas und ich sind uns einig, dass es völlig egal ist, ob Magier das Mal verstärken oder Templer die Bresche schwächen. Genauso egal ist es, ob wir es uns mit den Anhängern der Templer oder mit den Anhängern der Magier verscherzen. Die einzige wirklich wichtige Frage ist, welche Gruppe rastet uns früher aus? Habt ihr Meister Dennet nicht zugehört? Er hat 500 Pferde nach Haven gebracht und Threnn hat seitdem keine einzige Nacht geschlafen, weil sie den Himmel und die Erde in Bewegung halten muss, um die Viecher zu versorgen. Ihr sprecht davon 1000 weitere Menschen unter euer Kommando zu stellen, diese brauchen Mäntel, Essen, Unterkunft und vor allem Lyrium!"

Cassandra und Cullen wechselten einen verstohlenen Blick, der Maxwell jedoch sofort auffiel.

„Wir haben entsprechende Verbindungen", sagte Josephine doch Maxwell lachte nur auf.

„Ich bin der Erbe einer der fünf mächtigsten Familien in den Freien Marschen, ich kenne diesen diplomatischen Tonfall. Er heißt, dass Ihr die vage Hoffnung habt, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, dieses Problem zu lösen und glaubt mir, ich setze mein ganzes Vertrauen in Euch. Aber es herrscht immer noch Krieg! Ferelden hat sich trotz all der Zeit nicht von der Verderbnis erholt, Orlais ist zerrüttet und dann haben wir ja noch die Sache mit dem roten Zeug. Ihr müsst nicht nur die Menge gewährleisten, sondern auch die Reinheit. Betrachtet die Sache also realistisch und fragt euch, neben wem ihr stehen wollt, wenn euch das Lyrium ausgeht; neben tausend Magiern oder tausend Templern?"

Maxwell wandte sich auffordernd an Cullen, alle Anwesenden folgten seinem Blick, der jedoch nicht dem Gesicht des Kommandanten galt, sondern seiner rechten Hand, die er halb geballt auf den Tisch gelegt hatte: Sie zitterte.


	2. Haven

**Haven**

_Das grüne Leuchten im Schnee war einfach nicht real, eine optische Täuschung, unnatürlich und unmöglich. Die gewaltige Bresche am Himmel hatte aufgehört, mit Feuerbällen voller Dämonen zu spucken. Und obwohl sie nicht sein konnte, war sie immer noch da, drehte sich langsam und bedächtig, als hätte sie Zeit, als wäre sie hier, um ewig zu währen. Maxwell starrte sie an und hätte ihr gerne jede Magie entgegengeworfen, die in ihm steckte. Er hätte in ihr sterben sollen, doch stattdessen stand er hier, ein Teil ihrer grässlichen Unmöglichkeit. Er wollte sich so gerne fügen, doch er konnte nicht, er musste kämpfen._


	3. Teil 1

**1.**

Maxwell wartete bis der Kommandant aufhörte zu brüllen. Er hatte eine gute Zeit im Zirkel gehabt und doch machte ihn alles Militärische nervös. Als sich Cullen von seinen Truppen abwandte, trat Maxwell näher und reichte ihm das mitgebrachte Friedensangebot.

Cullen nahm die dampfende Tasse mit einem fragenden Blick an, doch ohne Skepsis, was Maxwell durchaus überraschte.

„Es sind Kräuter in Honig", erklärte Maxwell. „Es ersetzt Lyrium nicht im Geringsten, aber es hilft gegen die Kopfschmerzen und es wärmt."

Cullen nahm einen Schluck und hustete leicht.

„Zu stark? Die Kräuter sind abscheulich, daher muss so viel Honig rein, dass man noch gerade so keinen Kater davon bekommt."

Cullen lachte und trank einen weiteren Schluck, diesmal ohne Beschwerden.

„Woher wusstet Ihr es?", fragte er nach einer Weile, ohne seinen Blick von den Rekruten zu nehmen.

„Zwischen Euren Augenbrauen hat sich in den letzten Wochen eine neue Falte gebildet, weil Ihr ständig die Augen zukneift, das spricht für anhaltende Kopfschmerzen. Ihr legt den Mantel selbst in Josephines überheizter Amtsstube nicht ab. Eure Hände zittern, Eure Lippen sind aufgesprungen und Ihr habt die Laune eines frisch kastrierten Ebers. Wobei das Letzte zugegebenermaßen auch ein unter Templern verbreiteter Charakterzug sein könnte."

Cullen lachte wieder, er hatte beide Hände um die Tasse gelegt und wärmte sich die Finger daran.

„Ihr seid ein guter Beobachter", sagte er und hob die Tasse fragend. „Woher kennt Ihr das Rezept?"

Auch Maxwell lachte und verschränkte die Arme. Cullen betonte immer wieder, kein Hauptmann der Templer, sondern Kommandant der Inquisition zu sein, doch Maxwell waren die militärischen Termini so fremd, dass er den Unterschied nicht sah. Die Welt um Cullen herum war wie bei jedem Templer hart wie Stein. In seiner Nähe fiel es Maxwell schwerer zu atmen, das Mal an seiner Hand schmerzte und er fühlte sich ausgeliefert und wehrlos. Doch er überwand sich und antwortete.

„Magier nehmen nicht immer dieselbe Dosis. Gerade in einem Zirkel ist es ein Wettrüsten. Umgeben von Templern die Magie zu studieren, ist wie Schwimmenlernen im Teer. Manchmal übertreibt man es einfach. Die Dosis dann wieder zu senken ist auch für uns nicht schmerzfrei. Doch ich gebe zu, keine Vorstellung von dem zu haben, wie es Euch gehen muss. Wieso tut Ihr Euch das an?"

„Wie Ihr schon selbst sagtet: Unsere Lyriumvorräte sind knapp", antwortete Cullen ausweichend.

Maxwell nickte und nahm ihm die leere Tasse ab.

„Ich gebe Eurem Kammerdiener das Rezept", versprach er und ging zurück zum Tor.


	4. Teil 2

**2.**

„Ihr hattet kein Recht den Magiern Autonomie zuzusichern!", schrie Cullen. „Gerade jetzt, da der Schleier beschädigt ist, sind sie eine nicht einschätzbare Gefahr!"

„Unter wessen Aufsicht hätte ich sie denn stellen sollen? Die der zehn Templer, die Euch noch folgen? Ihr könnt nicht die Verantwortung für tausend Magier übernehmen, genauso wenig wie ich oder dieser Witz, den Ihr Inquisition nennt!", auch Maxwell schrie und seine Schultern zitterten vor Zorn.

„Das ist doch sinnlos, meine Herren", unterbrach Josephine, sie sprach ruhig, doch ihr antivanischer Akzent schlug durch, was ein sicheres Zeichen für ihre Anspannung war.

„Die Zusage wurde gemacht, wir müssen damit umgehen."

„Keineswegs", widersprach Cullen, „nur Trevelyan hat diese Zusage gemacht und es ist nicht an ihm für die Inquisition zu sprechen."

„Wir haben ihn im Namen der Inquisition nach Redcliffe geschickt. Seine Zusage zurückzuziehen würde uns unglaubwürdig erscheinen lassen", warf Cassandra ein.

„Lieber rechtfertige ich mich vor hundert Adeligen, als tausend Magier frei durch Haven laufen zu lassen!"

„Trevelyans Einwurf ist nicht unberechtigt, Kommandant. Seid Ihr überhaupt in der Lage, die von Fiona angeführten 1368 Magier zu überwachen? Wie viele Templer haben sich uns angeschlossen? Habt Ihr Rekruten, um den Orden unter dem Banner der Inquisition neu zu gründen?", Lelianas Stimme war leise, doch bedrohlicher als jedes Geschrei.

Cullen verschränkte die Arme und sah zu Boden.

„Es stehen 118 Templer unter dem Banner der Inquisition und etwa dreißig Rekruten, die noch im Orden ausgebildet wurden, aber kein Lyrium nehmen. Das reicht, um die Magier an einem gesicherten Ort ..."

„Ihr wollt sie einsperren?", unterbracht ihn Maxwell und schlug mit den Händen auf den Tisch. „Sie haben sich uns aus freien Stücken angeschlossen, sie wollen helfen! Und Ihr wollt sie einkerkern?"

Leliana ergriff Maxwells Arm und zog ihn vom Tisch zurück.

„Ich schätze Eure Meinung sehr, Kommandant Cullen und ich habe meine Waffen schon einmal auf Euren Rat hin gegen Magier erhoben. Doch diesmal scheint es notwendig, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen", erklärte sie sachlich.


End file.
